Back for the first time
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: Brady(or Brad as his friends sometimes called him) liked to think he had the perfect life, perfect wife, perfect kids, perfect job. He was just 25 years old!Forced to leave his home in Chicago when he was just 18 years old, he is very surprised when he gets a call from his younger brothers bragging about being king, Brady decides to see what is going on and visits Kinkow. whoops.


"Do you have it?" asked Brady Parker to the teen in front of him, "'course I do" said the teen, clearly offended "Since when have I failed you McCall?" "Never Simon, never" he replied as he looked out the window of the club, where wild teens were getting drugged and dancing to loud music, ah life.

Simon grinned as he took out a bag of white powder from a bag, "that will be 500" smirked Simon and Brady nodded as he took out his wallet, "Oh" he said, "what?" asked Simon, "well" he tisked and showed Simon his wallet.

He was a cop.

Brady grinned as the color drained form Simon's face; "You are under arrest Simon James" he said and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(*)()()()()()()()()()()()

"Good work again Parks" said the full bellied man in front of the raven haired man "It's Parker, sir" he corrected for what seemed the billion time, "We have another job for you Sparks" he said, ignoring him, and Brady put his head down in a 'I give up trying to tell this idiot my name' gesture.

"What is it now, Mr. J?" asked Brady, as he laid back on the grey chair in the man's office, "a job in a school." Said Mr. J, and Brady resisted the urge to roll his eyes and thought a 'no dip Sherlock' as Mr. J opened a file.

"You start on Monday" said Mr. J and Brady sighed before taking the file and walking out the office. "How are Alice, Jackson and Emma?" asked one of his many friends who was currently working a case where a chemistry teacher was suspected of molesting her students.

She wore a red cheerleader uniform and her blonde hair was in a tight pony tail. "They are doing great, Jackson is going on a play date and sleepover, Emma is finally getting rid of her cold and Alice is still working on her book." he smiled and threw on his brown jacket and loosened his tie, "are you on a new case?" she asked when she saw him put the vanilla folder in his messenger bag, "yeah" he groaned and hung the bag over his shoulder.

900909090909090909090909090

"I'm home!" he said as he opened the door and didn't make it more than 3 steps with out almost tripping over a doll.

"Alice?" he asked, "in the kitchen" he heard a musical female voice say. He walked to the kitchen, and snorted as he spotted his wife in the kitchen, _baking_.

Alice had her brown hair made into a loose bun and her perfect body was covered in flour and chocolate. He pecked her lips, as a hello "where is Emma?" he asked, and she shifted her blue eyes to the living room.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, she smiled "love you" she said, "love you more" he said over his shoulder. He went into the living room and found a 3 year old with brown hair and blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hey Em," he picked her up from the ground careful not to accidently destroy the tower his daughter had made with LEGOS, "Hi daddy" she said

Emma giggled as Brady threw her in the air and cached her; he smiled as his daughter gave him a toothy grin. "How was your day?" asked Alice at dinner.

"It was good, actually got a new case." He said and took a bite out of the mashed potatoes, his family was a big fan of healthy foods, (most of the time) so they ate veggies more than they ate meat, for Emma and Jackson's good.

"How was yours? Any progress with the book?" he asked her, "yeah, actually" she said, even though they were both 25 they still looked very young, Brady looked like he was 17 and so did Alice. Looking young helped Brady get his job at 21 Jump Street and Alice used to work there too, they met, fell in love and got married.

Something months later Jackson was born and Alice retired and became an author. Brady's life was perfectly normal. Or so he thought.

Alice was a big fan of books, especially fiction. She was actually very good at it; Brady smiled as he heard her talk about the book she was writing. Emma was a nice baby, she had been born with OCD, which was weird, but it kind of helped because they didn't have to worry about the mess. Jackson however, was the messiest kid ever, but after a while, they managed to get it under control a lttle.

Emma liked broccoli because Brady once told her that they were like tiny trees, so she pretended to be a dinosaur, which amused them. Jackson was protective of Emma and ate the broccoli to grow big and strong to protect her.

Brady had left his home and his brothers when he was 18 because his aunt and uncle could not care for the 3 of them. So, he sent them the occasional check, his brothers Boomer and Boz were both 15, and were twins, though you wouldn't think so because their mom was black and their dad white, so Boomer was black while Brady and Boz were white.

After putting Emma to bed, Alice and Brady went to bed. Emma was a very heavy sleeper so it was unusual for her to wake up at night, when Brady learned this; he thought his life could not get any better. Jackson slept like the dead too, so it was easy to say that Alice and Brady were very lucky. They had the perfect life.

He waited for Alice upstairs; she had gone to the kitchen after claiming to be hungry. He sat in his bed and put on his reading glasses as he typed on his computer his report. He smiled as Alice slipped into bed in her sky blue night gown.

He closed the computer as she gave a suggestive smile and put it on the night stand next to him, he reached and turned off the light, letting them have a 'good night sleep.'

They woke up the next morning with the sun shining on their faces, he smiled down at her, "so, what are we going to do today?" he asked, she hummed in response before talking

"I was planning on taking the day off and take Emma and Jackson to the park to have a picnic after Mary drops Jackson off, you know how much they like to be active. They are just like you, which I'm thankful for, imagine if they were couch potatoes like me" she smiled and Brady laughed, "can I join you?" he asked her, she looked surprised "You are not going out of town for any more cases?" she asked hopefully.

They lived in a small town where everybody knew everybody, so Brady had to go out of town to do the cases, he was surprised that she had not left them yet. She was beautiful, she could have any guy she wanted within the blink of an eye, yet she had married _him._

Him of all people, he kissed her and grinned, "Not until Monday, and today is Thursday, so I'm yours for the takingl" he said. She smiled and he could see the joy in her eyes. "I love you" she said, "I love you more" he grinned, "for ever?' she asked, "forever and always."

That was their thing, ever since they got together.

_A boy with black hair and dark green eyes made his way through the hall sure to keep his head down. Some people stared at him with curious eyes, this was a town where everybody knew everybody, of course except Brady. He didn't know anyone, he had arrived 2 weeks ago, and people were suspicious of why a 17 year old looking boy had gotten here with no parents or guardians. Brady had always wanted to live in a place like this, a quiet town where everyone knew everyone, and had nice people and festivals and away from his annoying brothers. Even though he looked 17, he was really 20 today, he had left home at 18 and went to college and after several ups and downs, became a cop, but he looked like a teenager, which landed him the job, in the first place. It was his first day on the job, and everyone was nice trying to make him feel welcome, that was what he liked about this town, everyone was out side, kids and adults, and the people were nice, it reminded him of something. He ended up bumping into someone, he cached her before she fell and everything and everyone seemed to freeze, later he realized, they had. Everyone had stopped to watch, but they hadn't noticed, they seemed lost in each other's eyes. "Hello, I'm Brady Parker, and you are?" he asked with a tiny smile, "Alice Walker." _

They hung out a couple times by accident, their co-workers knew there was chemistry between them, and it wasn't the classroom related one. Then they started dating, fell in love even more, and one day Brady proposed, his aunt and uncle flew all the way from Chicago, but not his brothers, they decided that staying home playing video games was much more fun than attending their brother's wedding.

They got no arguments, since Brady didn't want his day ruined, they had gotten married on the beach, and the whole town had came to the wedding. Then she got pregnant with Jackson and they moved out of their tiny opponent, to a 2 story house. The birth had been a surprise and he had called everyone they knew to tell them Jackson had been born and after he was born they had put Alice to sleep, she had been exhausted, so it was easy.

Boomer had asked if he could name him Shadow, at first he was tempted but he along with Alice had agreed that Jackson was a better more appropriate name. Boomer thought it was a horrible name but Brady just flipped him the bird and kissed his zombie looking wife and pink faced son.


End file.
